I dare you, Mr Cow2!
Theme Song Yo! He's seven feet tall! And covered in feathers! He's the brown penguin and he's doin' whatever! All summer long! On Friday nights! It's Mr Cow2 oh yeah online! Plot I dare you, Mr Cow2 is a short TV series inspired by Disney XD's Nonstop Summer. 10 penguin celebs will battle it out to make Mr Cow2 do crazy things and gets the punishment if he fails! Vote in the poll and the winner will be showed every Friday. Everybody will get to dare Mr Cow2. Once a penguin dares, he/she will be removed from the poll until there is only one left. Who should dare Mr Cow2? Mcdonalds394 Guy Addams Hat Pop Lilly Aldean Dares Greeny89865's Dare. The Dare Greeny89865 is the first to dare! Greeny dared Mr Cow2 to drive a mile with three flat tires on July 7th 2013. The Punishment Mr Cow2 failed to complete the task so he had to use a urinal in a public restroom as a sink. Sunglasses Penguin's dare The Dare Sunglasses Penguin dared Mr Cow2 to shove 100 yards of bacon bits into his mouth on 8/2/13 The Punishment The task was successfully completed so there was no punishment. But after that dare, when he did Mart's Dare, he barfed. You can see bacon bits in the barf. Ice20039's dare The Dare Ice20039 dared Mr Cow2 to sing the alphabet backwards while his eyes and ears were closed and that if he made one mistake that he would have to start over. The Punishment It was actually a trick so Ice20039 could throw Mr Cow2 off a cliff. Darktans's Dare The Dare Oh this is going to be great! Darktan Dared Mr Cow2 to do a skateboard ollie over a trash can with a pair of underpants on his head on 8/23/13 The Punishment Mr Cow2 failed and with Darktan making the dare, you knew with going to be harsh! Mr Cow2 had to smell a sumo wrestler's feet! Mart456t's Dare The Dare We all know this isn't going to end good. Mart456t dared Mr Cow2 to swallow twenty thousand green beans while running on a treadmill on 8/30/13. The Punishment The results ended in an extreme barfing fit and the punishment was to drink out of a USED toilet! Cadence's Dare The Dare Cadence dared Mr Cow2 to break at least 20 of the 21 asteroirds that were going to be hurled at him on 9/7/13. The Punishment Mr Cow2 failed so he had to clobber himselfon the head 10 times with a bowling pin. Cadencia's Dare The Dare Cadencia dared Mr Cow2 to drive a spaceship while he drinks coke and eat mentoes, of course he couldn't do that. The Punishment He had to do the chicken dance dressed as a hipster. It's that simple. Explorer's Dare The Dare He had to drink cream soda and beat Explorer in a burping contest. The Punishment He had to stand on an red X where Explorer will throw his bomb.